


无题

by 333_wyy



Category: wo de tuan zhang wo d, 我的团长我的团
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/333_wyy/pseuds/333_wyy
Summary: 万圣节特辑，是团孟转世袁史梗
Relationships: 团孟, 龙文章/孟烦了
Kudos: 5





	无题

孟烦了意识到自己终于死去的时候是因为发现自己又被套上了那副破破烂烂的军装。原来人死了会以自己最怀念的样子踏上奈何桥这个说法是真的。孟烦了左右晃着脑袋，四周都是些神情麻木排着队往前挪步的人，再往前有流水声的地方被一股子黑雾笼着，乌漆麻黑的什么也看不见，估计那就是另一个世界了。  
好不容易快排到孟烦了的时候才得以一睹孟婆真容，一个小老太太佝得像团猫，踩了一个板凳才勉强高出汤锅一头，耷拉着眼皮也不知道她看不看得见，随手拿碗一泼一递一个人就往雾里隐去了。她边上还蹲了个脏兮兮的东西，也不知道是什么。  
前面的队伍越排越短，孟烦了却不敢再往前走了，接连往后让了好几个位子，被孟婆抬头瞪了一眼。  
说来也是奇怪，这孟婆老得脸皮耷拉的都看不见眼睛了，可你就是知道她在瞪你。伸了小脚踢了踢边上那东西的脑袋，声音倒是一点都不显老，“是这人吗？”  
那东西转头过来的时候像是卡死的齿轮突然抹了油，简直都能听见咔哒一声，眼睛扫过孟烦了的时候突然就亮了起来。  
“死瘸子？”  
太熟悉的声音反倒让孟烦了害怕。他已经很苍老了，而他还是那么年轻。  
“烦啦？是我啊，死啦死啦！”死啦死啦窜了过来箍着他肩膀一阵猛晃，把他的小身板拍的震天响，“你活得挺久啊，真不错，真不错。我一直在这等着呢，师座安好，师座无恙？”  
“您一直惦记着师座？”蓬乱的头发被揉得像个狗窝，孟烦了忍无可忍挥开他的手，“你大爷的！上来就问虞啸卿，您怎么不去死啊！”  
“我这不早死了么。孟婆汤对我没用，有记忆的人上不了那座桥。那死老太婆说我生气重，得等我的执念来了一块儿喝了汤才让走，我一直搁这等着呢。”  
“得，您继续搁这待着等您的师座吧，小太爷我了无牵挂走得潇洒，回见了您。”  
“诶烦啦，烦啦烦啦烦啦！”果不其然，伤腿的结局总是被无赖拽住，“好烦啦，陪我试一次呗！就一次，啊？”死啦死啦半推半就架着他上前替他接了碗汤放他手上，又自己端了一碗一口干了。  
孟烦了愣了，他没想到死啦死啦如此果断就把汤给干了。他还想把眼前这张脸记得再牢一些，而此刻这张脸此刻正挤眉弄眼的催他喝汤。  
他大爷的！孟烦了忿忿仰头干了就往前迈，走了没两步一条腿怎么也没法再往前一步。  
“烦啦，你有心病啊。”死啦死啦嬉皮笑脸地勾上他肩膀，还趁机往他伤腿上抹了一把。  
“你才有心病呢！小太爷急着转世享荣华富贵去。”孟烦了这次没等孟婆递手，自己抄了一碗又干了下去，走两步还是卡在那，边上一人倒是神情茫然地融进了雾里。  
“忘不了就别废我汤。”干巴巴的小老太太从凳子上蹦下来在放大锅的橱底下翻箱倒柜好一阵，掏了两碗清水出来。“你们要真忘不了就把这喝了，记住该记的名字，下一世还能见个面说句话，但也就一面之缘，一会儿过了桥还得受脱皮之苦好洗尽你俩身上的孽缘，要是不愿意就跟这待着做我跟班也行。”  
孟烦了接了过来刚碰上嘴皮子又转头看着死啦死啦，“你个死骗子到底叫什么？”  
死啦死啦眼里的光一下子就淡了下来，眼神突然变得悲戚，那一度是孟烦了最怕的画面。伸手把狗窝脑袋揉得更乱了点，一路捋到后脖子，捏着把人往自己身上带了带，凑着他耳朵咬了句：“只管记得我是你首长。”像是生怕他记住了，一句话的功夫又把他推开，扶着碗强行给人灌了下去，也不敢看孟烦了那瞪大了的眼睛，“行啦！走啦走啦走啦！要找也是我找你，不用记那么清楚！”  
孟烦了的挣扎逐渐平息，眼神也渐渐暗了下来，直到变成了一个提线木偶，轻轻一推就被吸入了黑雾。  
“要是喝了还是忘不了呢？”  
“不可能。人世间再强大的羁绊喝了这个下辈子也顶多觉得眼前这人看起来熟悉，人一辈子遇上看着熟悉的人有多少？你各个都能记得？”孟婆的语气像是在炫耀，看着死啦死啦苦大仇深的样子还不乐意，“你要真不愿意忘就在这待着吧，他见不到你也不会想起你的。”  
死啦死啦一饮而尽。  
“我得去找他。”


End file.
